William Cottrell
William "Billy" Jensen Cottrell (born 1980, 28 years old) is a former Ph.D. candidate at the California Institute of Technology who was convicted in April 2005 of conspiracy to arson of 8 sport utility vehicles and a Hummer dealership in the name of the Earth Liberation Front (ELF). He was sentenced to eight years in jail on terrorism charges and ordered to pay $3.5 million in restitution. His lawyers however have launched an appeal on it.FBI warns of biggest terrorist threat He will be released in 2013. Earlier life Cottrell grew up in Concord, North Carolina and Gainesville, Florida, with two younger siblings, a brother and a sister. His parents, who eventually divorced, are William Cottrell, an anesthesiologist, and Heidi Schwiebert. According to his mother, who affectionately referred to her son as being socially retarded, and according to other sources, Cottrell had trouble fitting in with his peers during his childhood and adolescence. From a young age, he was fascinated with science, especially math and physics. As a sixth-grader, he submitted a report on quantum mechanics as extra credit. However, the grade he received was an "F." The teacher believed that he had plagiarized the work. This event caused Cottrell to stop excelling in school, and led him to a life as rebel and class troublemaker. However, his love for math and physics never waned, and in high school, he started taking college-level math and physics courses at colleges near home. Despite his poor high school grade point average, he wrote a compelling college application essay. He had written, "I can't really say that I regret my years of rebellion.... If there's one thing that trouble does, it allows one the freedom to question the standards and purposes of the institution by which one's status is defined. It has thereby instilled within me a firm resolution to live by my own set of impermeable standards." The essay impressed the University of Chicago, resulting in an acceptance for Cottrell as part of its Class of 2002. In college, he excelled academically, and received many honors from the math and physics departments, and earned his bachelor's in physics. It was also the first time he found acceptance from his peers. After graduating from college, he was accepted to the graduate physics program at Caltech, where he would meet Tyler JohnsonBurned April 10, 2005, who was also studying physics and finishing up his undergraduate work. Besides physics, what the two young men had in common was pulling adrenaline-inducing pranks. Among the pranks they pulled around Pasadena were doctoring a Starbucks sign to read "Starfucks" and pasting "Go Metric" stickers all over buildings, including the "hard-to-reach" areas.A Beautiful Mind December 9, 2004 Hummer incident In August 2003, Cottrell and Tyler Johnson developed a plan to place bumper stickers on SUVs reading "SUV = TERRORISM." In a series of e-mails that were later recovered by the FBI, Cottrell attempted to recruit his friends to help him purchase the bumper stickers. Cottrell, Johnson, and Johnson's girlfriend Michie Oe are alleged to have vandalized several SUV dealerships with spray paint. At the final dealership, Clippinger Hummer, a number of SUVs were destroyed by fires started by Molotov cocktails. The initials ELF were left on the destroyed vehicles, signifying an allegiance to the Earth Liberation Front. Cottrell and his attorneys allege that the fires were started by Johnson, while the FBI alleged that Cottrell was also directly involved. After the arsons, the FBI initially arrested Josh Connole, an activist from Pomona, California. They were eventually forced to release Connole, although they refused for over a year to acknowledge his innocence. After Connole's arrest, the Los Angeles Times received an e-mail from a Caltech computer. The mystery e-mailer claimed responsibility for the arsons, mocked the FBI, and mentioned the previously undisclosed detail that Euler's Identity had been spray-painted on several vehicles. The FBI traced the e-mail to Caltech, and in the early months of 2004, they interviewed numerous witnesses at Caltech and eventually arrested Cottrell. The FBI investigation, led by Special Agent Richard Smith, failed to apprehend Johnson and Oe, who are believed to have fled the country. Trial He was arrested in March 2004 after law enforcement tracked him sending emails to the Los Angeles Times. The e-mails signed by "Tony Marsden" speak about what the ELF cell had done, vandalizing more than 130 SUVs parked at dealerships or residential homes, claiming they were damaging the environment. Cottrell was not charged under the PATRIOT Act as a terrorist as is often reported . Rather, he was charged with conspricacy to commit arson, arson, and one count of using a destructive device (molotov cocktails) during a crime of violence, in an October 24, 2004 federal grand jury indictment. Cottrell's lawyers stated that he was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome, a form of autism which makes interpreting social situations, knowing right from wrong and understanding consequences difficult. However, Judge Gary Klausner would not allow a defense based upon the claim that Cottrell was suffering from Asperger's."Billy Cottrell - Innocent, Guilty or Duped?" At his trial, Cottrell admitted being present, but denied involvement in throwing Molotov cocktails, saying Johnson was the mastermind. An informal network of Cottrell supporters formed, led by the Earth Liberation Front Prisoner's Network and the Free Billy Cottrell organization. These supporters claimed that Cottrell was the innocent victim of government persecution. However, when Cottrell named Johnson as the mastermind, it prompted his Free Billy Cottrell supporters to brand him as a traitor, issue an apology to those who supported Cottrell,Post trial joint statement from the Free Billy Support Network and the Earth Liberation Prisoners January 11 2005Ecoterrorism case decided swiftly, Center for the Defense of Free Enterprise and end all support.William Cottrell: An Unremorseful Soul on the Eve of Sentencing April 11, 2005 Imprisonment An article in the LA Weekly "A terrible thing to waste", Judith Lewis, LA Weekly, 2007-02-28 reports that Billy is being mistreated by prison guards who have labeled him a "terrorist". According to the article, he is not permitted to study physics or Mandarin Chinese, is not permitted to teach the other prisoners calculus, and has had his books and papers removed without being given a reason. A letter in Cottrell’s defense, signed by Stephen Hawking and other prominent scientists, was distributed to prison authorities and the U.S. 9th Circuit Court of Appeals at Cottrell’s October 18, 2006 hearing. "But instead of helping him in prison," the Weekly writes, "the letter seemed only to make things worse: Two weeks after the hearing, Cottrell was mysteriously thrown in the Hole." He was then transferred into another federal prison with less violent prisoners.the us addiction to oil the battered hummer that symbolises a divided nation He, according to his father, has seen improvements. Cottrell is now allowed to study subjects that he was denied at the last prison he was at and no longer has a roommate.physicists campaign free jailed ecoterrorists mind References Category:Earth Liberation Front Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American arsonists Category:Prisoners and detainees of the United States federal government Category:American prisoners and detainees Category:American people imprisoned on charges of terrorism de:William Cottrell